


The power of beans

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fun, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur needs Merlin to wake up





	The power of beans

Arthur smiled and he hated that he had to do it. Merlin looked so innocent and yet so sexy, buried in the blanket and the pillows like that. His hair was all over the place from the mind-blowing sex they'd had a few hours before and Arthur wanted to run his hand through it and not disturb Merlin at all at the same time. Alas, he had to.

He knew it wasn't the best of ideas to have sex when Merlin came back from the night shift in the early hours of the morning, but he was just a man and the lucky bastard Merlin had chosen, so who was he to say no? 

Of course Merlin had rolled over and fallen asleep right away and that had only been about five hours ago. Arthur took a deep breath. Should he just lie and tell father that Merlin didn't feel well and didn't want to infect anyone in case he had caught something? It would probably be the best idea, but Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn't forgive him if he did that. Meetings with his father were still rather tense and Merlin always wanted to be there to ease the mood. 

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered but Merlin didn't show any signs that he had heard him.

"Merlin." A bit louder.

Merlin grumbled and pulled the blanket up a bit.

"Merlin, if you want to take a shower and look respectable, you have to get up now."

Mumbling something unintelligible, Merlin rolled to the other side.

Pondering to let him sleep, Arthur suddenly had an idea.

Coming back to the bedroom a while later, he carried a mug of freshly brewed coffee. It wasn't the stuff that he drank, the whatever-it-was-as-long-as-it-had-caffeine as Merlin called it mockingly. It was Merlin's favourite, the expensive one that Arthur usually referred to as 'foot-picked by Tibetan monks in the early hours of the morning after a full moon and then lovingly roasted bean by bean to be brought to their house by elves on hand-tames gryffins' and that Merlin refused to drink every day as it had to be something special.

Today was special. Merlin needed to wake up and if this was the only way he would get him to, Arthur went through the hassle of hand-brewing it just the way Merlin liked it. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Arthur brought the mug close to Merlin's face. 

It took a moment but he could see how Merlin reacted. First, he inhaled deeply, then one corner of his mouth lifted, he stretched and very slowly opened first one, then the other eye. "Cffee?"

"Cffee," Arthur copied his tone of voice. 

"Fr me?"

"Fr you." Arthur chuckled. Merlin was just adorable when he woke up. Not that he would ever tell him. He didn't want to end up with bruises.

Slowly, Merlin extended a hand towards the mug. "Gimme."

Arthur laughed and got up.. "Come and get it."

The little bit of being awake seemed to have left Merlin again and it looked as if he had fallen asleep again. Arthur brought the mug closer to Merlin's nose again.

"Gimme cffee." Merlin mumbled without moving.

"Get up and you'll get the whole mug. And there's more where this is coming from." Arthur got up and went to the door, laughing when Merlin sat up, sniffing the coffee without opening his eyes. "Come here...," he coaxed, leaning against the doorframe.

Merlin scrambled out of bed, still in full zombie mode and followed the scent of the coffee while Arthur used the mug to lure Merlin into the kitchen. Only when Merlin was seated on a kitchen chair, Arthur set the mug down in front of him. 

Clinging to the mug like a drowning man, Merlin inhaled the coffee scent and then took careful sips. 

Arthur leaned against the kitchen counter and watched his boyfriend turning back into a human being with every sip.


End file.
